TrainKing James
TrainKing James is a Thomas Wooden Railway user who joined YouTube on January 5, 2014. He creates his own series of episodes and voice acting shorts. He currently has over 2,500 subscribers. Beginnings TrainKing James discovered the community in 2011 and began viewing series such as ThomasWoodenRailway, MrMPS2002, EnterprisingEngines93, Percyno6, and LNERFlyingScotsman. He created a series with a poor quality camera, but none of these episodes survived. He then began to use his family camera but couldn't import files to the computer (He has plans to fix the camera). When TrainKing got an iPhone, he filmed his episode and edited on Windows Movie Maker. He created a Twitter account on December 25, 2013. He quickly got attention from Oliver Duck, Doubtfire5599, Crimson2091, and ThomasWoodenEpisodes. TrainKing James uploaded his first video on the day he created his channel. It was the first episode of his series, entitled "Thomas, James and The Big Freeze". Series He began his series with his first episode "Thomas, James and the Big Freeze". This and the first five episodes of Season 1 were filmed in November- December 2013. Episode 6-10 was filmed in January 2014. These episodes were filmed vertically. In an effort to improve his videos, TrainKing switched to widescreen filming. Season 2 was the first season to feature widescreen filming, Thomas and friends music (including Kevin Macleod music from the previous season), and a new style for episode organization. This season aired from March 2014- June 2014, concluding with his most popular episode, "The Lost Treasure of the Skarloey Railway" Season 3 began in September 2014 and after a long hiatus returned in March 2015 with Bear and the Fuel Fire. This season featured many season 2 editing style but now includes episodes with special effects. Cancellation/New Series In October 2015, TrainKing James announced publicly the cancellation of his old series and the announcement of his new series. He felt his old series had conformed to typical series found in the TWRC. He felt it was time for something different. He released his new series on October 10, 2016, which was a remaster of the first episode, which is currently the most popular series. He released the first four episodes of Season 1 throughout late 2016. However, after his continuous collab work in 2016, James was burned out from making videos and went on hiatus. Between that and his involvement with JBS HISHB, James wasn’t active in 2017. His series returned in February 2018 and has produced several episodes since. His Season 1 Finale aired in early September and Season 2 premiered in November 2018. Movies So far, TrainKing has completed two movies; Era of the Diesels, which was generally well received and Sodor's Christmas Carol where he went through numerous editing glitches, but the movie was well liked. During 2016 and early 2017, TrainKing released his movie, Red, which was his most successful movie to date. This movie featured a large voice cast, starring TrainKing, himself, Roman’sTWREmpire, HiroTheJapaneseTrain, and LegoLover117. Currently... Trainking James works on his many projects like his shorts, his new series, The Surprise Inside, and many other miscellaneous videos. Journey Beyond Sodor: How It Should Be From April to December of 2017, he, HiroTheJapaneseTrain, MasterOfTheLemons, Oliver Duck, MikeMike123, and MultiGreenThunder worked on a project called Journey Beyond Sodor: How It Should Be. Category:2014 Category:Active Members Category:TWR Community Radio